The Mighty Who
by rockerchick511
Summary: Marina and Maina are friends, but haven't seen each other in a long time, so when Vince leaves Marina behind, they decide to get together and talk about how different they are now, but little do they realize, they're more similar than ever.
1. Home Alone

**I noticed that no one had written a Mighty Boosh + Doctor Who crossover with the 11th Doctor. So, I wanted to be the first. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age:15.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"VINCE!" I yelled, as I got out of my bed. No reply came. I heard no sounds of movement. They didn't leave me behind again, did they? "VINCE!" I yelled, louder this time. I walked out my bedroom and searched the apartment. No one was anywhere to be found. It was happening again. They had left me home alone. I sighed. It was just like two and a half years ago! They all went to the Goofy Lodge and left me at the trailer. I opened my mouth, and left out an annoyed scream.<p>

I only let it be 5 seconds long. Any longer and the neighbours would think I was being murdered, and call the police. "I am so going to murder them." I muttered. I pull out my phone, and went onto my contacts, then pressed one of the buttons. The screen read 'Dialing: Vince.' Within seconds, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I heard him say lazily.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, LEAVING ME BEHIND AGAIN! THIS IS JUST LIKE WHEN I WAS 12! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU VINCE!" I yelled before hanging up. There was nothing else I could do. They were all probably almost at the airport, which was 4 hours away.

I remember, the previous night, we'd plans to get up at 5 am, then drive to the airport, get on the plane, and then BOOM, on our way to the Goofy Lodge, Disney World. I said to all of them "Don't forget to wake me up!" and then they go against what I said. I sighed, and fell onto out sofa. This was a nightmare.

* * *

><p>It was 10 am. I eventually got dressed, and decided to go out and meet a friend who I hadn't seen in ages. I saw her standing next to a blue police box. "Maina!" I yelled, running over to give her a hug.<p>

"Marina!" she said, running to me. I gave her a big hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?" I asked.

"Oh, here and there." She muttered. "What about you? I heard your mum went on a 3 year long business trip and left you with your cousin! How's that been?" she asked. Oh. I could tell her the truth, and say that I'd discovered I could talk to animals, lived with a magical shaman and his gorilla familar named Bollo, helped my cousin's friend defeat a killer kangaroo, freed some mutants, been to Gorilla Hell, the Arctic Tundra, and killed Black Frost. Some how I didn't think she'd believe. Maybe she would though. This Maina seemed different. Like she'd seen something that made her realise anything was possible. Like I had.

"Oh, pretty good. I love my cousin. He's the only family member genuinely happy to see me. My mum hates me too. Well, now I know she does since I heard... Never mind. So what should we do?" I asked. She shrugged.

"What about going to Costa?" she asked, pointing to the coffee shop across the street. I nodded. We crossed the street quickly before a truck ran us over. I opened the door and waited for her to go in.

After we'd gotten our drinks, and a piece of cake each, we sat down at a table to talk more. "So, what have you been doing?" I asked.

"Oh, well, if I tell you, will you please think I'm not crazy?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, I discovered that I'm an alien called a Valkyrien, I've been travelling through time and space, and I can read an alien language." She said. I shrugged.

"That's it? That's all you've been doing?" I said, surprised. Sure, the time and space thing was quite cool, but I had done better. I probably was going to do stuff like that in the future, living with my cousin.

"What do you mean that's all you've been doing? What have you done?" she asked kind of outraged.

"Well, I discovered I could talk to animals, I live with a magical shaman and his gorilla familar named Bollo, helped my cousin's friend defeat a killer kangaroo, freed some mutants, been to Gorilla Hell, been to Limbo, and the Mirror World, the Arctic Tundra, and killed Black Frost. Oh, and I discovered the exact whereabouts of the Egg of Mantumbi. Beat that." I said. Maina looked really shocked.

"Ok, that is actually a bit cooler. Still, do you want to come see my friends?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'm all alone for the next two weeks. Vince by accidently left me at the apartment while he, Bollo, Naboo, and Howard went to America. I need something to do. And I don't really want to spend it with a two arguing pandas, a cobra, and other animals." I said. We finished our cakes and drinks, then Maina led me to the blue box she had leaned on. "This is the time machine?" I whispered to her. She nodded, opening the door. I followed her inside. "The inside of the blue box was MUCH bigger than the outside!" I yelled out. A man with his back to me, immediately spun round to see who had shouted.

"MAINA! Why did you bring her in here? I thought you said you were just going to say hi, then come back and we would go off again!" a man in a bow tie, tweed jacket with elbow patches, skinny jeans and suspenders said. I jumped behind Maina.

"Doctor! Come on! She's done a load of stuff, much more than we have! Marina, explain!" Maina said, stepping to the side and shoving me forward. My confidence suddenly boosted, and I came out with all the stuff I had done over my whole life. The man Maina had called Doctor looked at me, shocked.

"Well, it appears that you certainly done a lot. Welcome to the T.A.R.D.I.S." he said. I smiled and nodded.

"So, ummmm, how does this work?" I asked, walking up the stairs, Maina following behind me.

"Well, like this!" Maina said, and she and the man started to run around the big thing in the middle, pulling levers, pressing buttons. I gasped. I sat down on a seat at the side of the control thingy. "It's called a console." Maina said, somehow answering my question. I guess mind reading was a Vazny, Vakny, Valky- whatever. The floor started shaking, and there was a loud wheezing noise.

After a few minutes of the two them running around and pressing buttons and pulling levers, they stopped, and the floor stopped shaking, and the noise stopped. I ran to the doors and opened them. I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Maina and Marina also have stories of there own. Marina's is titled The Marina Boosh, and Maina's is called When Maina goes time travelling. Please read those stories if you like this one! And also, I would appreciate it if you reviewed this story, so I can know if it's any good or if it's awful. Please let me know. Thanks x<strong>


	2. Falling

I gasped. The amazing time machine was floating over Jupiter. "That's brilliant." I breathed. I heard footsteps come up behind me.

"I know. I've been seeing this everyday for a year." I heard Maina whisper to me. I nodded, before shutting the doors.

"What else can you show me?" I asked. Maina grabbed my hand and started to drag me up a set of stairs. I struggled to follow her. We started to run down a long corridor. I took a look into each room thats door was open. They were all bedrooms.

"This is my bedroom." She said, pointing as we ran past. I glanced in. Her bedroom was different from all the others. It was painted purple, and she had a big bed, instead of a bunk bed. Her room looked like it was also filled with bookshelves.

"Am I going to get a bedroom?" I asked.

"Yeah. Then we'll take you back home." She said. She stopped in her tracks. "That's right, you need a room. Ummmm, this one." She said, turning to one room, and throwing the door open. The room was a nice light blue, with a giant bed in the middle of the room. The wardrobe was purple, and the chest of drawers was the same. And it was really small. This room looked like my room at my mum's house.

"Can't I get a different one? This one is exactly like my one back home." I said.

"Oh. Ummm, this one then." She replied, moving to the next door, and throwing the door open. It was a lovely green colour. It had a big bookshelf on the left side of the room. On the right side, underneath a window, which appeared to have a view of a suburban London street. On the front side, was a pine desk, with a set of homework books underneath it. As well, sitting top of the desk was a laptop with turquoise spots on it. It was considerably bigger in size.

"This looks like my room at Naboo's place." I said. She started to look worried. "Oh, don't worry. I prefer this one. Besides, it's the place I'm at the most." I said. She looked quite relieved as soon as I said that.

"That's good. I made my room completely new. I don't really like my real room. I mean, you've seen my room." She said. I nodded. Maina's real room was a complete tip. Her sister was always throwing broken toys in, and her foster mum didn't do a thing about it. The paint was peeling off the walls, and the plaster on the ceiling had all fallen off.

I put the thought of Maina's old life out of my mind. She seemed happy here. I then started to think about Vince. And how much fun he was probably having at Disney. I then started to get a bit angry again. How could they have all forgotten me? I decided I should probably get over it. They weren't coming back. They were probably having a blast. "Hey, when I step in the room, does it mean that I'm actually in London?" I asked. Maina nodded.

"Yeah. Whatever view you have outside your window, your room is in that area. But once you step out of your room, you're back in the T.A.R.D.I.S." she replied.

"In that case, I'm gonna yell at my cousin again. Be right back." I said. I walked into my room and shut the door, pulling out my phone. I switched on my phone, and the time read '2:05 pm' and I went onto my contacts and pressed the dial button. Again, it read 'Dialling: Vince.' He picked up.

"Hello?" came the tired voice.

"Quick question, where are you?" I asked.

"Who is this?" he said.

"THIS IS MARINA! YOUR NIECE! I DON'T CARE HOW TIRED YOU ARE, YOU FORGOT ME ONCE TODAY, I DON'T WANT YOU TO FORGET ME AGAIN!" I yelled.

"Oh. Ummm, I'm at the Goofy Lodge. Sleeping in." He replied.

"I just called to say, you'd better not forget me next time. Otherwise you will be well and truly sorry." I said. I hung up my phone, turning it off and putting it on the desk next to my laptop. I walked out of the room, leaving the time zone, stepping into the corridor of the time machine. "Hi. I just had to take care of something." I said to Maina, and we walked down to the control room.

"What did you have to talk care of?" Maina asked.

"Oh, well ranting to my cousin basically for leaving me at home." I said. She nodded, and said nothing more. She ran ahead and got to the top of the control room before me. She leaned on the railing.

"Doctor? Where are we going next?" she yelled.

"I don't know! Where do you want to go?" he yelled back. I caught up with her, and I couldn't see the person named Doctor.

"By the way, what's his actual name?" I asked Maina.

"Doctor. That's his name." She replied. I felt kind of confused, but said nothing more.

"Where is he?" I asked, leaning over the rail, looking. I unfortunately leaned to far. I started to fall. "MAINA HELP ME!" I yelled. I grabbed onto the floor, but it wasn't very sturdy. I struggled to hold on. Maina looked like she wasn't doing anything, just standing and concentrating. I was about to yell for her to help me, when I suddenly started to fly up.

I remembered that Maina had told me she was some type of alien, so I assumed that she was doing this. I landed next to her seconds later. "Thank you." I muttered, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome. Just don't do that again. And don't lean to far out the doors. I fell into outer space." She replied to me. I let go of her and stared at her for a bit.

"Seriously? You think you have to tell me that? Who would ever lean out the doors? And why did you?" I asked.

"Oh, well I was sitting, and the Doctor ran up behind me and scared me. And I fell." She replied. After a minute or so of silence, I decided to start walking down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the second chapter! What do you guys think? Please let me know in the reviews! Thanks x<strong>


	3. WHAT WAS THAT?

As I got to the bottom, I tripped over the last step. Maina grabbed my arm. "You don't want to do that. I ended up having serious blood loss and getting a concussion doing that. Of course, the concussion was HIS fault." She said, pointing and glaring at the Doctor.

"What did he do?" I asked curiously.

"I fell, he caught me, then I got blood on him, then he dropped me." She replied. I burst out laughing. The Doctor turned to look at me, looking embarrassed and hurt. I stopped laughing, but couldn't keep a grin from forming on my face. "So where are we going today?" Maina asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to visit the recently found moon of Poosh!" he replied.

"What do you mean recently found?" Maina asked.

"Well, I found it. About a year ago. It had been lost for a long time. Do you want to see it?" he asked. I nodded my head excitedly. Maina looked unsure.

"Who are the race that live there?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, to be honest I don't know." He said sheepishly.

"I WANT TO GO THERE!" I yelled excitedly. Maina laughed.

"Was I like that when I first boarded the T.A.R.D.I.S?" she asked.

"Eh, a little bit. Not so jumpy though." The Doctor replied.

"I WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE!" I yelled, feeling ignored.

"We'll go in a minute! Just quite down!" the Doctor replied. I shut my mouth and leaned against the railing behind me. The Doctor and Maina started to run around the little console pressing the buttons and pulling leavers. When they stopped, I ran down to the double doors. Maina somehow managed to beat me to them, and threw them open. I ran out before her.

"It's amazing out here!" I yelled. I heard my shout echo over the empty space in front of me. It was so peaceful and serene. I sighed. I could just fall asleep here. I heard something zoom past behind me. "What was that?" I muttered. I spun round. There was nothing there. I panicked a bit. Maina then emerged from the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"What was what?" she asked me.

"I heard something zoom past behind me. I swear, it sounded like a giant bee. Or a giant wasp. Or giant beetle..." I trailed off. I hated insects. Especially since I was allergic to almost all of them. The only things I wasn't allergic to was spiders. And fruit flies. But I was terrified of spiders.

So the only thing I would insect I would ever let myself be in the same room with was a fruit fly. I was constantly wearing insect repellent. Although the smell gave little headaches, which mad me grouchier than I was when I got bitten.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Maina tried to calm me down, as I was starting to get panicky. "But if you're really so worried, why don't you go back inside."

"Well, I guess so. But promise me you won't be long." I said. Maina nodded, and dragged the Doctor outside.

"Come on Doctor. There's a giant bug on the lose." She said, dragging him off to the way I pointed. I went back inside the T.A.R.D.I.S, and decided I should do some more exploring. I went up to the console and noticed a set of stairs.

I quickly ran down them, being careful as I reached the bottom. I didn't want to fall and get hurt. I sat down, and stared at the electrical wiring in the middle. There were some loops where a swing could be connected. I sighed. I was quite tired. Maybe just a little nap wouldn't do much bad...

* * *

><p>I woke up several hours later. Maina was standing over me, kicking me. "What are you doing?" she asked.<p>

"Well, I was having a nice nap. That was until YOU interrupted me." I snapped. Maina helped me up. I grinned, before kicking her leg. "And that is for, waking me up." I said bitterly.

"Alright, alright. Come on. The Doctor has something to tell you." She said, grabbing my hand and taking me up the stairs.

"Ah! Marina. So, that thing you heard, it was a giant wasp. I've seen them before. It was just resting there. Well, Maina is there anything you want to show Marina?" he asked. Maina nodded.

"There is one place. I read about it. I can't remember what it's called. One minute." she said, running up the stairs.

Minutes later she came back down. She had a book. I assumed it was one in that strange alien language. "It's called Pilinami." She said after she had flicked through the book for a few minutes. "They have the strangest wild life in the universe."

"That sounds cool!" I said. "Could we go there?"

"Yeah, sure. I've been there before. That book speaks the truth." He replied. "Maina?" he asked. Maina threw down the book, and I picked it up. It was a load of strange squiggles. I put it back down, and looked down below.

I could've sworn I saw someone down there. They then looked up, saw me looking, and disappeared. I ignored the fact that a chill went down my spine, and turned back to Maina and the Doctor when the floor stopped shaking.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Please review! x<strong>


End file.
